Je t'attends
by Loulouche
Summary: [OS - SwanQueen] L'heure de la vengeance a sonné et dans ce domaine, Regina est loin d'être une amatrice. Emma aurait mieux fait de prendre les menaces de la brune au sérieux... (plus ou moins une suite de "Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre Majesté", mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu)


_**Hola !**_

 _ **Voilà un nouveau OS pour les amateurs de smut ;P Comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, c'est en quelque sorte la suite de "Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre Majesté", mais ça n'a aucune importance si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je pense que vous comprendrez tout aussi bien ;P**_  
 _ **Pour ceux qui avaient lu cet autre OS, j'espère que celui-là vous plaira également.  
**_ _ **/!\ SQ mature en vue, donc inutile d'aller plus loin si ça ne vous plaît pas merci.**_

 _ **stitch attiude : Regina, en grande connaisseuse de la vengeance, a bien rodé son plan. A son tour de s'amuser en effet ;P**_

 _ **Guest "Des bises :D" : Bon d'abord voilà, j'ai décidé que "Des bises :D" serait ton nom ahah ! Ensuite, une fois encore merci pour ta review sur "VDSDOVM", et merci pour toutes les autres ! Tu es fidèle au poste et ça fait toujours plaisir :D J'espère que ce OS te plaira également si tu le lis (même s'il est peut-être moins romantique que l'autre...)**_

 _ **Sarah (guest) : J'avais déjà prévu d'écrire une fic en inversant les rôles, et donc puisque ça avait l'air de t'intéresser, la voilà ! Je suis contente que l'autre OS t'ait plu, j'espère que ce sera pareil si tu lis celui-ci ! Et oui je suis d'accord avec toi, Regina a un "potentiel domination" (je viens de l'inventer !) bien plus élevé qu'Emma, mais bon j'avais envie de laisser une chance à notre belle blonde aussi ;)**_

 _ **ValentineM : Contente que ça t'ait plu !**_

 _ **leiaskyl : J'espère que ce OS te plaira aussi si tu le lis !**_

* * *

Tel un gentleman, Emma referma la porte derrière sa femme une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans le manoir. Elle la débarrassa de son manteau et enleva sa propre veste avant d'accrocher les deux vêtements au porte manteau. Elle se glissa ensuite dans le dos de Regina et déposa un baiser fugace dans son cou en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

\- Merci pour cette soirée ma Gina. C'était merveilleux, et tu as parfaitement choisi le restaurant.

La brune avait profité du fait que Henry dorme chez sa petite amie pour leur organiser une soirée en amoureuses. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver pour un dîner en tête à tête et Emma était aux anges.

\- Oh mais la soirée ne fait que commencer, chuchota Regina avec un sourire en coin tout en se retournant dans les bras de la blonde pour l'embrasser.

\- Ah oui ? Tu m'as déjà gâtée avec ce restaurant alors quelle autre surprise tu me réserves ?

\- Ce n'est plus une surprise si je te le dis.

Sur ce, Regina se dégagea et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Au moment de commencer à monter elle s'arrêta, une main sur la rambarde, et regarda Emma.

\- Si tu nous servais un verre pendant que je vais mettre quelque chose de plus confortable ?

\- Je m'en occupe, dit-elle en forçant un sourire.

Sans rien ajouter, Regina disparut à l'étage. La blonde se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit une bouteille que ses parents leur avaient amenée quelques temps auparavant, un très bon vin blanc d'après son père. Elle prit deux verres dans un placard et les remplit avant de s'accouder au bar pour attendre patiemment que Regina la rejoigne. Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à cacher sa déception quand sa femme lui avait demandé de leur servir un verre. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt la deuxième partie de sa phrase qui l'avait frustrée. Quand sa femme parlait de mettre quelque chose de plus confortable cela voulait dire qu'elle allait enfiler une de ses nuisettes – certes très sexy – et sa robe de chambre, et qu'elle prévoyait de finir la soirée devant la télévision. Non pas que l'idée lui déplaise, car après tout pouvoir serrer la brune dans ses bras la comblait déjà, mais quand cette dernière avait parlé de surprise elle avait imaginé autre chose. Pour patienter Emma alla lancer une playlist au hasard sur la chaîne stéréo du salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui faisait face au reste de la pièce, les deux verres posés sur la table basse. Finalement après quelques minutes, le bruit caractéristique des talons sur le parquet de l'escalier se fit entendre. Emma fut étonnée de constater que sa femme n'avait pas enlevé ses chaussures mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et releva la tête tout en commençant à parler.

\- J'ai ouvert la bouteille que mon père nous avait ap-

Sa voix se bloqua net dans sa gorge quand sa femme fit son entrée dans la pièce, et à cet instant elle comprit pourquoi elle avait entendu ses talons claquer. Sa bouche resta ouverte tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux. Regina se tenait face à elle, les jambes écartées à la largeur de ses épaules finement sculptées et les mains sur la taille, un regard aguicheur rivé sur la blonde. Mais plus que son attitude déjà provocatrice, c'était sa tenue encore plus suggestive qui laissa Emma bouche bée. La brune portait en effet un magnifique ensemble de lingerie noir et violet en dentelle. Ses bas étaient maintenus par des portes jarretelles qui couvraient en partie un string – qui lui ne couvrait pas grand-chose – et la guêpière était parfaitement ajustée et marquait sa taille fine, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été faite sur mesure. Mais d'ailleurs n'était-ce pas le cas ? Perfectionniste et amoureuse de la grande couture comme l'était Regina, elle en aurait été capable. Le tout était sublimé par une paire d'escarpins noirs dont les talons devaient faire dans les dix centimètres. Emma fut tirée de sa contemplation par la voix grave de sa femme.

\- On a perdu sa langue ?

La blonde referma enfin la bouche mais eut beaucoup plus de difficultés à décoller ses yeux de la vision idyllique qui s'offrait à elle pour les remonter jusqu'au visage de la brune. Elle était complètement médusée par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Je… Tu… C'est…

\- Tout ça n'est pas très explicite.

Sur ce, Regina s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline en roulant outrageusement des hanches. Elle se saisit d'un des deux verres, but une gorgée, puis prit la télécommande de la stéréo avant de se diriger vers la table à manger. Elle appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande pour changer de playlist et la chanson qui débuta fut beaucoup plus… sensuelle que la précédente. Elle abandonna le petit objet sur la table puis se saisit d'une chaise qu'elle tira paresseusement jusqu'au centre de la pièce avant de se tourner face à Emma. Elle prit une gorgée de vin avant de poser un regard noir de désir sur sa femme.

\- Tu ne viens pas t'asseoir ?

Comme si elle était un automate, la blonde se leva pour la rejoindre. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le verre resté sur la table basse, elle fut stoppée.

\- Je pense que tu préféreras avoir les mains libres.

La sheriff s'exécuta et ses iris habituellement verts devinrent soudain quasi-inexistants quand ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Une fois arrivée devant la chaise elle tourna le dos à sa femme pour s'asseoir et celle-ci, qui se trouvait derrière le dossier, l'encouragea en posant une main autoritaire sur son épaule. Quand elle fut assise, Regina la contourna pour se placer face à elle tout en gardant sa main au même endroit. Elle prit soin de regarder la blonde dans les yeux quand elle porta une fois de plus le verre à ses lèvres et quand elle se redressa, une goutte de vin coula de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton. Elle la lécha sans lâcher une seule seconde sa femme du regard, et alors celle-ci fut certaine qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour l'allumer, ce qui fut très efficace puisqu'il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle sente le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle tendit une main pour retirer ce qu'il restait de vin sur le visage de la brune, mais alors cette dernière se déroba et s'en chargea elle-même avec son pouce.

\- Je croyais que je devais avoir les mains libres ? Ça ne va pas être d'un grand intérêt si je ne peux pas te toucher.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les traits de la mairesse avant qu'elle ne réponde.

\- Ne te retourne pas, d'accord ?

\- Mais-

\- Ne te retourne pas, répéta-t-elle.

La brune se dirigea vers la table à manger et passa alors dans le dos d'Emma qui obéit et resta droite. Elle entendit qu'elle posait son verre sur la table puis ses pas s'éloignèrent à nouveau pour aller vers l'entrée cette fois, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ne sois pas si impatiente.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendait Regina revenir vers elle et se placer dans son dos. La brune posa une main sur son épaule et la laisser glisser jusqu'à son poignet, faisant se dresser les poils sur son passage. Elle fit de même avec l'autre bras, rapprochant ainsi les mains de sa femme l'une de l'autre. Cette dernière sentie tout à coup quelque chose de froid sur sa peau, quelque chose qui paraissait métallique à en croire la sensation, et la seconde d'après elle entendit un bruit qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais il était trop tard. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se débattre, sachant que ce serait inutile : Regina venait de la menotter à la chaise.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu devais avoir les mains libres. Je n'aurais pas voulu avoir à te débarrasser de quoi que ce soit, murmura la mairesse à son oreille.

\- Sérieusement Regina ?

L'intéressée vint se placer face à elle et la toisa avec un air victorieux, les mains à nouveau sur les hanches. Elle se baissa lentement jusqu'à se retrouver accroupie face à la blonde, et alors elle entreprit de lui retirer ses bottes puis ses chaussettes pour jeter le tout plus loin. Puis, ce fut au tour de son pantalon. Elle le déboutonna et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes avec une lenteur exaspérante tout en admirant la peau pâle et le shorty rouge qu'elle était en train de découvrir. Face à ces gestes sensuels Emma sentit ses joues rougir davantage et une douce chaleur commença à se loger dans son ventre. Une fois le pantalon complètement retiré, la brune l'envoya rejoindre les bottes et se redressa pour planter son regard dans celui de sa femme.

\- Alors c'est ça ta surprise ? Comment tu veux que j'en profite si j'ai les mains attachées ?

\- Mais justement, c'est là tout l'intérêt.

Emma fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et alors sa femme se pencha vers elle, offrant une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine que la blonde ne se priva pas de regarder.

\- Tu te souviens de cette fameuse surprise que tu m'avais faite il y a quelques temps ?

En effet quelques semaines auparavant, Emma avait attaché sa femme au lit et lui avait bandé les yeux pour ensuite la faire attendre pendant de longues et interminables minutes avant de finalement lui donner satisfaction, allant jusqu'à la faire supplier, et ça, la brune ne l'avait toujours pas digéré.

\- Mmh… répondit distraitement la sheriff dont le regard se perdait dans la contemplation du corps de la brune.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et sans prévenir elle s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de la blonde, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de celle qui faisait maintenant office de chaise. D'une main, Regina saisit brusquement la mâchoire de sa femme et planta ses yeux dans les siens, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

\- Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

Et sur ce, elle lui bascula presque brutalement la tête sur le côté pour lécher son cou sur toute la longueur en remontant vers la mâchoire. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de la blonde, ce qui fit sourire l'autre jeune femme. Celle-ci se leva avec l'élégance qui lui était propre.

\- Tu oublies quelque chose je crois, railla Emma.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lever les jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille de sa compagne et ainsi la tirer contre elle, cette dernière fut plus rapide. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de bouger et d'un simple mouvement du poignet, elle fit apparaître des cordes qui attachèrent les chevilles de la blonde aux pieds de la chaise. Emma, furieuse de s'être faite avoir, serra les dents et se débattit, mais rien n'y fit : elle était complètement immobilisée.

\- On avait dit pas de magie !

\- Après ce que tu m'as fait endurer la dernière fois, j'estime que tous les coups sont permis.

\- Si tu oses-

\- Si j'ose quoi, Emma ? la coupa la brune.

Sur ce, la mairesse s'assit à nouveau sur les genoux de sa victime et prit soin de se coller à elle. La blonde recula alors la tête mais étant attachée, ce fut tout ce qu'elle put faire et son corps resta collé à celui de sa femme. Elle sentit alors la chaleur qui s'était formée dans son ventre s'étendre à son entre-jambe.

\- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais.

\- Après tout ce temps je croyais que tu avais oublié.

\- Moi ? Oublier ? rit la brune. Certainement pas ! Ne sais-tu pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ? Même si dans ton cas il risque d'être au contraire très chaud, susurra Regina en la transperçant du regard.

A peine sa phrase terminée, elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de sa compagne qui poussa un petit cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, pourtant elle continua à maintenir la pression encore quelques secondes et quand finalement elle relâche sa prise et lécha ses lèvres avec un air aguicheur, elle sentit un léger goût de sang. Satisfaite, elle se remit debout et reçut un regard assassin de la part d'Emma.

\- A aucun moment je ne t'ai pas fait mal moi ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt tu en redemanderas.

La blonde voulut répondre mais Regina la réduisit au silence d'un baiser langoureux, joignant sa langue sans attendre. Sans être assise, elle se trouvait toujours au-dessus de la sheriff, une jambe de chaque côté d'elle, et pour parfaire sa position déjà dominante, elle saisit une poignée de cheveux blonds pour lui tirer la tête à l'arrière tandis qu'elle posait son autre main sur son visage. La brune ne fut pas surprise de constater que sa femme se laissait faire et répondait même au baiser et elle sourit contre ses lèvres quand elle lui arracha un gémissement en lui léchant la lèvre supérieure. Quand finalement elle se sépara d'elle, la blonde la dévisagea avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est à la limite du SM ce que tu fais.

Cette remarque fit sourire la brune qui pour toute réponse, embrassa Emma dans le cou. Mais bien vite ses baisers se transformèrent en morsures et elle pinça la peau jusqu'à être certaine de laisser une belle marque visible de tous. Elle se recula et constata avec satisfaction qu'un suçon ne tarderait pas à se former.

\- Tu vas me le payer ! s'indigna la blonde.

\- Tu parles trop.

Cette fois ce fut un bâillon qui apparut quand Regina fit un geste de la main. Sa femme tenta de parler, sans doute pour protester à en croire son expression, mais ce ne furent que des sons inarticulés qui sortirent de sa bouche, ce qui fit sourire son bourreau. Cette dernière alla récupérer sur la table son verre qui contenait encore un peu de vin et revint se placer face à Emma.

\- Et si on s'amusait un peu, sheriff Swan ?

La blonde se figea. Jusqu'où Regina était-elle capable d'aller au juste ? Celle-ci ne tarda pas à répondre à sa question. Elle s'installa à nouveau sur ses genoux et sans prévenir, elle versa un peu de vin juste au-dessus de sa clavicule. Un frisson parcourut le corps de la blonde au contact du liquide froid avec sa peau rendue brûlante par le désir et l'excitation. Car oui, il fallait bien l'admettre, elle avait beau détester sa femme à cet instant, elle était aussi allumée comme elle l'avait rarement été. La mairesse regarda l'alcool couler sur le torse de sa victime, puis elle plongea son regard sombre dans les deux émeraudes face à elle. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et alors elle se pencha pour lécher avidement le vin qui avait coulé sur le corps de la blonde. Cette dernière se crispa et un soupir de contentement s'échappa de sa bouche, faisant sourire de plus belle la brune. Une fois le liquide retiré jusqu'à la dernière goutte, Regina se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa femme.

\- Ton père a vraiment fait un bon choix avec ce vin.

Sur ce elle finit son verre d'une gorgée avant de l'abandonner par terre et de dévorer de baisers le cou de la sheriff. Celle-ci ne put que retenir ses gémissements, aussi bien provoqués par la douce sensation des lèvres de sa femme sur sa peau tendre que par la position qu'elle avait adoptée. En effet, Regina s'était exagérément cambrée de sorte à faire ressortir sa chute de reins parfaite. La torture empira quand elle cessa ses baisers pour venir plaquer son corps lui aussi devenu brûlant contre celui de la blonde qui crut alors perdre l'esprit.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aime te voir à ma merci comme à cet instant.

Emma voulut parler mais ne fit qu'émettre des sons et la brune lui retira alors son bâillon.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Tu crois pas que c'est bon là ? Ca y est tu t'es vengée, détache-moi maintenant.

Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de la mairesse quand elle se mit debout en prenant soin de frotter son corps à celui de sa victime. Elle recula d'un pas et toisa la blonde.

\- C'est moi qui dicte les règles.

Sans prévenir, la brune abattit son pied pour le poser sur le bord de la chaise. Emma remercia ses réflexes aiguisés de l'avoir sauvée en lui faisant écarter les jambes pour éviter un coup de talons dans les genoux. Elle avisa la pointe de l'escarpin qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de son entre-jambe seulement couverte par son shorty et alors elle releva les yeux vers Regina et avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge serrée par l'appréhension. Son bourreau dut le remarquer puisqu'un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se pencha vers elle sans retirer son pied.

\- Et ça ne fait que commencer.

A cet instant, Emma était comme hypnotisée. Elle avait beau se savoir à la merci de sa femme qui, elle le savait, n'avait que peu de limites, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le corps parfait de celle-ci. Le noir et le violet étaient définitivement ses couleurs, pensa-t-elle en laissant ses yeux s'égarer sur la lingerie fine. La jambe toujours entre les siennes lui donnait terriblement envie et elle tira sur les menottes qui l'entravaient dans l'espoir de pouvoir la toucher, mais bien entendu elle en fut incapable.

\- Frustrant, n'est-ce pas ? charria la brune.

Elle retira son pied et son regard glissa sur le corps d'Emma pour venir s'arrêter sur son entre-jambe. La blonde vit ses yeux brillants de désir et seulement là elle prit conscience d'une chose. N'était-ce pas justement le but de Regina de lui faire écarter les jambes ? Avant qu'elle ait pu modifier sa position, la mairesse l'en empêcha en posant ses mains sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour les retenir. Emma plongea ses yeux dans les siens, chacun de ses muscles tendus par l'appréhension alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de sa femme. Celle-ci s'avança vers elle et posa sa jambe pliée sur la chaise, entre les siennes, en plaçant son genou de façon à ce qu'il fasse pression sur son pubis. La blonde défaillit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

\- Tu es déjà tellement mouillé ma chérie, souffla la brune d'une voix suave qui électrisa Emma.

La mairesse appuya sans pitié son genou sur l'entre-jambe de sa compagne, lui arrachant cette fois un gémissement. Apparemment satisfaite, elle se retourna pour changer de position et s'asseoir dos à sa victime. Elle se cambra, posa une main sur la cuisse de la blonde et agrippa la nuque de celle-ci de son autre main. Cette posture excitait déjà terriblement Emma, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Elle sentit des pulsations commencer à battre entre ses jambes quand sa femme se mit à onduler sur elle. Quand la torture allait-elle cessé ?! Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de la blonde. Dans cette position, les épaules et le dos de Regina était totalement à sa merci et c'était l'occasion d'en profiter. Elle lui lécha la base de la nuque et sentit alors un frisson la parcourir, et elle sourit de plus belle quand la brune soupira de contentement sous les baisers qu'elle déposait sur son épaules. Mais c'était trop beau et ce moment de faiblesse ne dura que quelques secondes. La mairesse se retourna à nouveau et embrassa passionnément sa compagne, les mains de chaque côté de son visage. Emma sombra un peu plus dans le gouffre dans lequel était en train de la précipiter la brune quand celle-ci vint la taquiner du bout de la langue. Les pulsations toujours présentes dans son entre-jambe devenaient douloureuses et elle perdait la tête, il fallait que tout cela cesse ! Sans arrêter de l'embrasser, la mairesse fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules puis de chaque côté de son corps. Elle lui caressa l'aine du bout des doigts, la faisant gémir, avant de remonter ses mains sous son débardeur blanc. Ses mains passèrent dans le dos de la blonde et dégrafèrent son soutien-gorge pour se faciliter l'accès. Une fois revenue sur sa poitrine, Regina lui agrippa les seins sans tendresse et commença à les masser. La sheriff gémit dans sa bouche, incapable de se contrôler. Ajoutée à cela la sensation de ses tétons dressés d'excitation contre ses paumes, la brune gémit à son tour. Elle poursuivit avec ce traitement pendant encore un moment avant de laisser glisser ses mains vers le bas-ventre de sa compagne qui se crispa. Elle posa une de ses mains sur le tissu du sous-vêtement qui couvrait son intimité et constata qu'il était encore plus mouillé que quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Tu es trempée, susurra-t-elle.

Emma, les yeux mi-clos et la respiration saccadée, resta muette.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse jouir Emma ?

\- S'il-te-plaît, soupira la blonde. Regina… S'il-te-plaît…

\- S'il-te-plaît quoi ?

\- Fais-moi jouir…

La brune resta immobile, un sourcil arqué, attendant apparemment autre chose.

\- Fais-moi jouir s'il-te-plaît Regina, lâcha d'une traite la blonde en criant presque.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de la mairesse qui prit une des cuisses de sa femme d'une main pour l'écarter brusquement tandis que son autre main se glissait sous son shorty. Emma se cambra brusquement et écarta elle-même les jambes tout en fermant les yeux quand sa compagne la pénétra de deux doigts. La brune entama un mouvement de va-et-vient à un rythme soutenu en embrassant le cou, les épaules et la poitrine de la blonde. Sans arrêter sa pénétration, elle remonta son autre main pour venir caresser l'un de seins de la sheriff, faisant encore accélérer sa respiration. Emma se sentait chavirer un peu plus à chaque seconde et elle savait la libération proche. La voyant se cambrer encore un peu plus, la brune commença à caresser son clitoris en faisant de petits ronds et alors sa tête bascula à l'arrière tandis que ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Quand elle accompagna le mouvement de sa main d'une ondulation du bassin, la blonde crut devenir folle. Ses poings étaient serrés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et chaque muscle de son corps était contracté. Après de longues minutes d'agonie la libération arriva enfin et elle poussa un long gémissement qui fut étouffé par les lèvres de sa femme qui vinrent se plaquer sur les siennes. Le baiser se prolongea et une fois la vague de plaisir passée, Regina se sépara d'elle et retira sa main de son shorty pour la laisser reprendre son souffle. Sa respiration était désordonnée et quelques tremblements persistaient encore mais elle se sentait bien. Elle ancra son regard à celui si sombre de Regina et un sourire béat apparut lentement sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te déteste, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon bordel.

La brune sourit à son tour et l'embrassa tendrement en posant délicatement ses mains sur son visage, tout à coup redevenue douce et attentionnée. Là était tout le paradoxe de Regina : c'était une vraie tigresse mais elle pouvait passer du sexe torride à la tendresse en une fraction de seconde une fois qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Parfois Emma soupçonnait sa femme de laisser l'Evil Queen qu'elle avait été reprendre le dessus et dicter ses instincts les plus primaires, mais Dieu qu'elle aimait ça !

\- Si tu me détachais pour que je te débarrasse de tout ça ? souffla-t-elle avec un regard plein d'envie, les yeux rivés sur la lingerie que portait la mairesse.

\- On va jouer à un petit jeu, d'accord ? dit la brune avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Tout en parlant, elle sortit une clé de son soutien-gorge et la balada sous les yeux d'Emma, puis elle se mit debout et marcha jusqu'à la table basse. Elle se saisit du verre qui était resté là et but une gorgée avant de lancer un regard narquois à sa femme qui écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

\- Non non non !

Trop tard. La mairesse venait de lâcher la clé dans le verre encore plein.

\- Si tu arrives à la récupérer tu n'auras plus qu'à ouvrir tes menottes et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi.

Sur ce, elle reposa le verre sur la table et s'assit sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à Emma. Elle posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs avec la grâce qui lui était propre et, le sourire aux lèvres, lança un regard de défi à la blonde.

\- Je t'attends.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Mieux que**_ _ **"VDSDOVM"**_ _ **? Moins bien ? Pareil ?**_  
 _ **J'accueillerai avec plaisirs toute critique constructive, ainsi que vos avis !**_

 _ **A demain pour ceux qui suivent "Secret de famille" et à la prochaine pour les autres :)**_


End file.
